leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Togekiss (Pokémon)
|} Togekiss (Japanese: トゲキッス Togekiss) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. Prior to Generation VI, it was a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a Shiny Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Togekiss is a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red-tipped one on the right, a blue-tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. Togekiss has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes. This Pokémon is rarely seen, only appearing in peaceful areas. When it is seen or visits respectful people, it showers gifts of blessings and kindness. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Togekiss Togekiss made its main series debut in Dawn of a Royal Day!, originally under the ownership of Princess Salvia. Salvia wanted to enter a Pokémon Contest but could not due to her royal obligations. She swapped places with for a day and entered the Contest with . After winning, she gave Togekiss to Dawn as a as she felt the Jubilee Pokémon would be better off with a ing . Minor appearances Togekiss debuted in a cameo in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entries . It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Arcade Star Dahlia is shown to own a Togekiss in Interrupting Ivysaur. is forced to use it when both Trainers switch their Pokémon due the Battle Arcade's Pokémon Swap. 's Togebo evolves into a Togekiss immediately after evolving into a Togetic in All About Arceus VIII. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A used a Togekiss in PMDP58. In the Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga In Altru Inc. Mystery, Kellyn catches a Togekiss to rescue Professor Hastings as he was about to fall off from a tower. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Tower}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Granite Zone}} |area= , Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 147 Nacht Carnival: Stage 518 Event: Togekiss Appears (Winking) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release; Winking)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 09}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Birthday Togekiss|Japanese|PGL|10|December 1, 2010 to ???|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|Korean|PGL|10|August 25 to September 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|English|PGL|10|September 1, 2011 to August ??, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|French|PGL|10|September 1, 2011 to August ??, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|German|PGL|10|September 1, 2011 to August ??, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|Italian|PGL|10|September 1, 2011 to August ??, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |Birthday Togekiss|Spanish|PGL|10|September 1, 2011 to August ??, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Togekiss}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, moves was ½×, and , , , and moves was 1×.}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35||'}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Special moves |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} Side game data |- and s to attack. It protects itself with a . }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=176 |name2=Togetic |type1-2=Fairy |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=468 |name3=Togekiss |type1-3=Fairy |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Togekiss learns more than any other Pokémon, with six: , , , , , and . * In , Togekiss's weight is equal to that of , as well as four other Pokémon; , , , and . * No other Pokémon have same dual Egg Group as Togekiss and its . * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Togekiss and its pre-evolution. ** Togekiss and its pre-evolution are also the only dual-typed Pokémon to have Fairy as their primary type. * Togekiss is the only Pokémon that has a gender ratio of 7:1 that have had a female shown in the anime but not a male. * Togekiss is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 545. * In Pokkén Tournament, Togekiss is the only Support Pokémon with a charge time of "Normal". Origin Togekiss's design appears to draw inspiration from fairies and birds. Its association with peace and joy, as well as its white coloration, suggests inspiration from s, but its soaring flight and some physical aspects are similar to those of large . Its large, round figure; all-white plumage; and triangular belly markings show similarities to , for example. Togekiss may have also been designed to resemble a . Name origin Togekiss is a combination of 刺 toge (spike) and kiss. In other languages Related articles * Dawn's Togekiss * Togebo External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon 468 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Togekiss es:Togekiss fr:Togekiss it:Togekiss ja:トゲキッス zh:波克基斯